elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Elehouse
(9:37:33 PM) Sparky: Let's buy a big boarding house (9:37:37 PM) Kat: hell yes (9:37:38 PM) Sparky: and all elecast move in together (9:37:43 PM) Keke: Yes (9:37:44 PM) Sparky: and we can call it Elehouse (9:37:47 PM) Litzi: YESSS (9:37:50 PM) Kat: we'd have to live on our own property with no neighbors though (9:37:50 PM) Litzi: it's like a halfway house. (9:38:02 PM) Keke: XD (9:38:03 PM) Kat: we'd torment our neighbors if we had any (9:38:06 PM) Sparky: And we could have a sign up that said (9:38:07 PM) Dai: and then it would sink (9:38:17 PM) Kat: only if we built it on a swamp, dai 8| (9:38:20 PM) Sparky: "Welcome to Elehouse. THE CAPTAIN IS A GREAT MAN." (9:38:23 PM) Kat: and then we'd rebuild it! (9:38:24 PM) Dai: or a sinkhole (9:38:28 PM) Kat: and then it'd sink into the swamp (9:38:43 PM) Dai: so we'd build another one (9:38:44 PM) Kat: and then we build it a third time! and then it'd catch on fire, burn down, then sink into the swamp (9:38:59 PM) Dai: but the 4th one would stand tall (9:39:00 PM) Sparky: Then we'd all have to move back in with our parents (9:39:13 PM) Keke: THE 4TH WALL (9:39:14 PM) Dai: and would be the best, most defensible building in all of LJ (9:39:14 PM) Keke: ...house (9:39:18 PM) Kat: yes >:< (9:39:19 PM) Dai: YES (9:39:26 PM) Keke: xD (9:39:29 PM) Kat: ...well yes, the house would be a 4th wall as well (9:39:41 PM) Kat: no fandom is safe (9:40:11 PM) Keke: indeed (9:40:32 PM) Sparky: Then we could play Elegante IRL (9:40:32 PM) Kat: man what we really need is that old beat up house from the first TMNT movie (9:40:39 PM) Sparky: It'd be great! (9:40:47 PM) Keke: Yessss (9:40:51 PM) Sparky: Except we wouldn't have to be our characters (9:40:55 PM) Sparky: we could just be ourself (9:40:58 PM) Sparky: *ourselves (9:40:58 PM) Kat: yes :| (9:41:02 PM) Sparky: unless somebody is Redd (9:41:02 PM) Kat: our lovely, alcoholic selves (9:41:14 PM) Sparky: And the brig could be like the basement (9:41:16 PM) Sparky: or attic (9:41:19 PM) Keke: xD (9:41:25 PM) Sparky: Unless there's booze in the attic (9:41:28 PM) Sparky: or basement (9:41:31 PM) Keke: YAY BOOZE (9:41:33 PM) Owl: *A* (9:41:34 PM) Keke: wat (9:41:36 PM) Kat: HURRAY \o/ (9:41:38 PM) Sparky: We'd never get anything done (9:41:42 PM) Kat: you said the magic word, sparky (9:41:46 PM) Keke: booze in an attic might be dangerous (9:41:47 PM) Sparky: booze? (9:41:53 PM) Kat: YAY (9:41:54 PM) Sparky: Well yeah (9:42:01 PM) Sparky: especially if it's up there with alcoholics (9:42:03 PM) Sparky: and matches (9:42:15 PM) Kat: 8) (9:42:20 PM) Sparky: Cause then we're all screwed (9:42:29 PM) Sparky: This needs to be a wiki page (9:42:37 PM) Kat: especially if one of us knows a lot of stupid human tricks to do with alcohol and fire.... (9:42:41 PM) Sparky: This needs to be an RP (9:42:49 PM) Sparky: /makes Elehouse RP (9:42:54 PM) Litzi: /apps sparky (9:42:59 PM) Sparky: :0 (9:43:04 PM) Sparky: /posts in your HMD (9:43:08 PM) Kat: /apps padre (9:43:14 PM) Sparky: U SUXXORS GIT OUT (9:43:18 PM) Litzi: 8(!! (9:43:20 PM) Litzi: /DROPS (9:43:24 PM) Litzi: /REAPPS 3 WEEKS LATER (9:43:59 PM) Keke: /apps self (9:44:01 PM) Keke: /playercests (9:44:07 PM) Keke: /weird paradox (9:44:23 PM) Litzi: 6_9 Category:Crack